


Daddy Kink with Bjorn

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Bjorn x Reader [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Sex is eluded but doesn’t happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: This is a gift for the lovely @loveviera and @imgoldielikehawn. Don’t kill me for this. I hope you both enjoy it loves!





	Daddy Kink with Bjorn

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Daddy kink, nsfw (eluding to sex but no actual sex happens)
> 
> Moodboard is mine, gifs are not, I couldn’t resist the gifs I’m sorry, I love them lmao.

**_Thump_ **

  
You knew that sound. That was the sound of Bjorn dropping his work bag by the door. Shortly after that was the clear sound of the front door closing behind him and his keys being tossed into the bowl on the coffee table.

  
Three weeks, two days, and twenty six minutes. That’s how long Bjorn had been gone on his business trip to the Mediterranean, one he sadly couldn’t bring you on.

  
“Princess! I’m home!”

  
You could hear his expensive leather shoes tap quietly against the marbled floors as he roamed through the house, looking for you. You covered your mouth, so as to try and keep your giggles at bay and not give you away, but it didn’t work so well.

  
You wanted to surprise Bjorn, so you had gone into his special wishlists of things he wanted to buy you and found the perfect piece of lingerie. A soft, innocent, baby blue babydoll with lace.

  
Your giggles had led your love right to you, his tired eyes brightening at the sight of you on your shared bed.

  
“There you are baby. And well, what’s this?”

  
The blue of his eyes turned stormy as they raked over your soft form, lust pooling in the pit of your belly. Gods how you missed how he looked at you.

  
“It’s your welcome home gift daddy.”

  
A deep growl was your only warning before Bjorn gripped your wrist, tugging you straight into his chest as his mouth slanted over yours to devour it. Over a month’s worth of built up lust and missing of one another finally broke as you gripped the lapels of his expensive blue suit. Moans slipping past your lips as his tongue explored your mouth and his hands left bruising prints on your hips and waist.

  
He only let you up for air long enough to warn you just how he would be thanking you for your gift. His cheek pressed against your temple as he mumbled into your ear, his voice spreasing a warmth through your whole body.

  
“Ooh princess, this is a lovely little gift. Too bad daddy’s gonna shred it to pieces when he ruins you tonight.”


End file.
